A means to an end
by kandy2431
Summary: Freakazoid was bored. He's had to repeat the same 2 seasons for the past 16 years and was ready for something different. So, when the spunky Freakazette comes along with her alter ego Lynn, what's the blue guy to do but fall head over heels for the two? Follow them as they find out that with new characters come new stories and all sorts of excitement around every corner.


**Welcome one and all to this fan fiction; it's kind of a new concept I suppose, new direction. This story is written much more seriously and takes itself more seriously then it should at times, so be warned. I will try to incorporate most jokes and hilarity that is Freakazoid, but I will apologize in advance for the following:**

_**The cannon being out of character (Freakazoid especially)**_

_**The story changing to accommodate my character (and Freakazette, copy write Warner Brothers studios, Steven Spielberg) **_

_**My character being a Mary-Sue**_

_**Me being a horrible writer**_

_****_**If I have forgotten anything, don't hesitate to point it out! **

**But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! It was written purely on a whim, but I've already got a few chapters whipped up, so I'll try to set up a regular update day. I would love it if you were to review and tell me if I suck or not, it'd be a big help! **

**I don't bite, pinky swear!**

**But anywho, on with the story, yes?**

* * *

Freakazoid was really tired of goodbyes.

Just the word goodbye left a sour taste in his mouth, thinking about it made him sad and irritated and he was fed up with doing it; especially when he had said goodbye in the exact same way at the exact same time to the exact same people eight times for the past 16 years...roughly.

He sighed as Lobe was doing the raffle to see who would blow him to his doom. It was June 1st again, and in a few seconds Norm would punch the winner (SPOILER, IT'S GUTIERREZ.) and set Freakazoid free and then the 2 would fight the hord of villians and they would win.

And so, like a well oiled machine, the sequence started again like it always did, and soon Freakazoid was shaking Norm's hand for a job well done after all the villains had been blasted into the ceiling.

A once invisible crowd started to cheer as a red curtain fell behind a falsley smiling Freakazoid and a chipper (excuse the pun) Norman Abram. The pair walked forward, waving to the adoring crowd and Freakazoid internally sighed.

Here we go again.

"Well ladies and gentleman, that was our last show this season!" Freakazoid said, his voice amplified "I wanna thank our special guest, mister Norm Abram!" The crowd went wild as the famous carpenter waved to them while they threw assorted power tools.

"Thanks folks" Norm said "and remember this: be sure to read, understand and follow all the saftey rules that come with your power tools. Knowing how to use your power tools will probably greatly reduce this risk of possible injury. And remember this: there is no greater saftey rule then to wear these, your saftey glasses."

With the speech ended, Freakazoid went on to thanking the villains.

"And now I want to thank ALL the villains of our show!" Freakazoid exclaimed, indicating to stage right "Haven't they been GREAT sports?"

And in a single file line, each villain that had made multiple appearences on the show came onto the stage. The lobe being first, then candleja- er, guy, Cobra Queen, Cave Guy, Creepers, Longhorn and finally Gutierrez all filed in behind Freakazoid, waving to the crowd.

"And of course let's not forget my buddy cosgrove, my mentor Roddy McStew, my butler professor jones, my girlfriend Steff, my mom, dad, jerky brother Duncan, my cat mr. chubbikins, our executive producer Steven Spielberg and our very own announcer JOE LEAHY!"

They all came in from stage left, all waving and smiling. Freakazoid knew they were fake smiles. No one wanted to be here anymore...except maybe Steff. She was always looking for ways to get the spotlight. She was an attention whore like that.

Said attention hog came to stand next to Freakazoid and gave him a sweet, albeit reluctant, smile and he, in turn, put a hesitant arm around her waist and tried not to gag.

Yea, the two had been a broken item since the second time they had to do this. Now they were just hoping time would go faster so they could get as far away from eachother as they possibly could.

Maybe I, as the author, will show you sometime on how the two had their nasty fall out instead of just telling you, but right now it's not exactly relevent to the plot I'm going for, so bare with me. You'll find out in a chapter or...six.

"And so" Freakazoid said, fake tears rolling down his face "before we go, we'd like to leave you with this thought."

Just as the music started and just as they were about to sing "we'll meet again", something happened. Now, this something wasn't your average something that happened everyday; this was a something no one in the cast or crew of the show _Freakazoid!_ had ever encountered.

This something was unscripted, a thing that none of the crew had done for a VERY long time.

The stage began to shake and rumble, threatening to break apart and the night sky above lit up as if the sun had appeared in the middle of it. The stars disappeared and the sky became white and unbearably bright.

In the distance, Freakazoid was able to see (taking into consideration that his eyes were much less sensitive to light due to his super human nature so he was able to see more clearly then the rest) a large figure coming at the crowd quickly.

It looked to be a meteorite.

Freakazoid panicked, at a loss as to what to do. He didn't have the ability to fly up there and take the big rock away, and he cursed his creaters everyday for not giving him flight along with his strength, quickness and telepathy. He felt helpless as the large space rock came hurtling towards the crowd of his dearest friends and family.

He was even sad he couldn't protect Steff.

"Nut bunnies..." Freakazoid muttered in a panicked tone

"Oh snap..." Cosgrove mumbled beside him.

"This is quite a jolt Freak" Steff said

"Oh shut up." Freakazoid said, glaring at the blonde who in turn glared back at him, about to say something when something else happened.

There was a sonic boom, like the sound an aircraft made when it passed the speed of sound, and a _swooshing_ noise and a streak of blue and blonde flew by the stage and up towards the meteorite.

Freakazoid was almost positive he heard a small giggle come from the blue and blonde streak.

As he looked up, he was amazed to see the huge chunck of rock suddenly halt in its decent, and was quickly brought up back to the universe, away from the stage and crowd.

As the sky began to darken again and the crowd settled down, Freakazoid couldn't help but stand there a moment. What had just happened? Never in the show's sixteen years of going on and on had something that big interrupted it. The whole cast and crew were stunned into silence at what had just transpired, because they too didn't know what happened.

An unscripted meteor had very nearly killed them. What was that supposed to happen? Was that what the writers intended to do when they realized the show was no more? Were they just going to destroy them with a bright fiery chunk of rock?

Maybe though...something else may be at work here.

"...Well folks...that was weird!" Freakazoid finally spoke in a shaky excited tone "but...as I was saying, we here on _Freakazoid!_ would like to leave you with this special goodbye!"

Cosgrove gave him an uncertain look and Freakazoid merely shrugged. Might as well finish the show before they discuss what happened any further.

And so, this time uninterrupted, the show's final song started and the group of people on the stage began their song.

_"We'll meet again, _

_don't know where don't know when!_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"_

Roddy cried "CRUD!" and ran off the stage, making a trail of tears on his way to stage right.

_"Keep smiling through_

_just like you always do_

_Till the blue skies chase those dark clouds, far away!"_

And then Douglas Douglas runs off crying to stage left and Freakazoid starts his solo.

_"So Will you please say hello,_

_To the folks that I know,_

_Tell them I won't be long!_

_They'll be happy to know that as you saw me go_

_I was singing this song!_

_EVERYBODY!_

_We'll meet again,_

_don't know where don't know when!_

_But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"_

Off in the distance, a young woman was sitting in a pine tree, watching the crowd. She smiled and hummed along to the familiar tune, bobbing her head to the slow rythm. Then when the song ended, she enjoyed the fireworks that exploded in the night sky, lighting up the forest's landscape.

This particular girl was odd looking, to you or to me. Her hair looked as if she had stuck her finger in an electrical socket, seeing as it stuck almost strait up, and was a pale blonde with black lightning streaks on each side.

Said hair was black in some spots, singed and smoking at the moment because of a rather recent close call with a metorite.

Her outfit was much a kin to Freakazoid's, though it was a dark blue and had no sleeves and had _FZ! _on her chest, but she had the same white gloves and boots.

Said outfit had seen better days, having smoking holes and burnt pieces sticking to her skin and a glove and boot missing because of the aforementioned meteorite mishap.

She wore a tradtional black hero mask and a pair of shocking electrical blue eyes peeked out through the eye holes.

But all this aside, the most striking thing about the girl was her skin tone, which was a lovely shade of sky blue.

The pretty but odd girl's face broke into a huge grin as she rested her elbows on her thighs and her head on her hands.

"I hope we meet properly next time Freakazoid" She said, her smile turning mischeivious "You seem like too much..._fun_ to let go!"

And with one last glance at the large and extravagent stage and crowd she had just saved from destruction, she pushed off from the tree branch and took to the skies.


End file.
